okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Beast
The Fire Beast is a type of demon encountered in Ōkamiden. A member of the Beasts category of demons, it is the fire variant of the category, alongside its ice, lightning and multi-elemental counterparts. Description The Fire Beast is first encountered at the Moon Cave 9 months prior to Ōkamiden, during Chibiterasu and Kurow's attempt to prevent Akuro from bathing in the blood of Orochi, appearing in a similar manner to that of Crimson Helm's. Like all other demons of the Beast category, the Fire Beast is a crimson steed, wreathed in fire, with the element being its fiery mane and tail. It also has what seems like reptilian scales on its neck and underbelly. It has two wooden horns, a mouth jagged with teeth, and a somewhat soul-piercing stare with its eyes that has small black irises. The Fire Beast also has two wheels on its shoulder with eight spokes each, these wheels are wreathed in fire when the demon attacks. Background The Fire Beast is a steed of demonic origins, burning with hell's very infernal fire. These fire is the Fire Beast's powers, and as it kills human and alike, they are consumed and become the fuel for the hellfire. "A demonic steed ablaze with the very fires of hell itself. The hellfires are its power, and the victims consumed are its fuel." Bestiary entry Strategy The Fire Beast is always encountered alone, but it doesn't make the demon an easy opponent for the inexperienced. Immediately when a Fire Beast emerges, use Galestorm or Waterspout to temporarily extinguish its defensive fire and take this chance to attack it, but this is not very long, and can only be done for a certain amount of time before the demon attacks, so it is best to use Glaives for their heavy hits. The best assaulting option, however, is to use Splash instead of Galestorm, Waterspout or Whirlwind. The purifying rain that the Fire Beast bathes in will immediately destroy its defense and stunning it, opening for attacks. Then, to add to this method's efficiency, about two or three shots of the ice crystals of the Providence Crystal will kill the Fire Beast, even on Old Hand mode. If Chibiterasu doesn't have the powers and items required for this method, however, then Waterspout/Galestorm and Glaives as mentioned above will only deal average damage in some time, but at least being efficient. While using this choice of assaulting, Chibiterasu has to watch out for the Fire Beast's attacks. These include the beast rearing back, then slam its hooves onto the ground, creating three fire waves in front of it, run between the waves to avoid; a forward charge that is signaled by the Fire Beast crouching down into a charging stance, before dashing toward Chibiterasu's direction, dealing a considerable amount of damage and freezing him, so keep on running to avoid this attack; a similar charge, but after dashing, the Fire Beast leaps into the air and runs around the wall of the arena. If not taken down in time, it will leap off the wall and onto Chibiterasu's location, dealing very severe damage and burning him. This attack has a deadly precision, so don't attempt to avoid it; instead, when it is running on the wall, use Galestorm in the opposite direction it is running to knock it down and stun it. Resume attacking. When the Fire Beast is killed, use Waterspout or Splash as its Floral Finisher. Trivia *The Fire Beast has its appearance based on the East Asian mythical creature, the Qilin, or the Longma. *All the 'horse demons' maybe counterparts to Bovine Demons which symbolize Gozu (牛頭), and Beast Demons are of Mezu (馬頭). *Despite the horse demons are considered to be Sacred beasts , they are antagonists in this series. Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden